


Proof Positive

by fictorium



Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Telling Cat she loves her isn't as easy as just saying it. Written for the prompt "Prove it."Originally posted at Tumblr
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Proof Positive

“Prove it.”

Kara freezes in mid-thought. Just a moment ago she’d lifted the weight of years, by finally admitting to Cat Grant of all people, that Kara is completely and unavoidably in love with her. The elation of speaking the words, the relief as the nerves finally abated, all of that had been an emotional cocktail comparable only to the sensation of flying. 

And in response?

“Prove. It.”

Cat repeats her simple words with more emphasis, withdrawing to her side of the bed and pulling the luxurious linen sheet closer to her naked body. The sheets were crisp and unwrinkled when they stumbled into this bedroom two hours ago; they’re anything but that now. 

Kara sits up, jarred from her relaxed position at Cat’s side. Her fingers are still flexing as though to keep stroking Cat’s hair. 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Kara searches Cat’s face for some hint of a smirk, but instead she’s greeted only with Cat’s most guarded expression. Somewhere between haughty and terrified, and utterly gorgeous as ever. “I just told you that I love you–that I’m _in love with you_ –and you’re asking for proof?”

Cat gives a maddening little shrug, pursing her lips in that way she has where she’s trying to pretend she doesn’t care but really the whole world is riding on it.

“This isn’t an article. I don’t have to cite my sources. I know that I love you. Me. You. Love. I’m the authority on the subject because I am the subject! And I love you, Cat. Don’t think for one minute that you can talk me out of it.”

“Oh, I could absolutely talk you out of it.” There’s a glint in Cat’s eye then, one that would make most sane people start backing away. “Starting with the fact that I quite specifically told you not to, the first time we ever kissed.”

“Right, but you can’t–”

“No, I was quite clear. You planted that old Hollywood dip-and-kiss smacker right on my lips, and as soon as I caught my breath I warned you. I said, “don’t fall in love with me, Kara Danvers”. You just laughed, but look what happened.”

“I thought you were just trying to play it cool.” Kara hears a ringing in her ears suddenly. She’s been so intent on actually getting the words out–for weeks now, really–that not once has she stopped to consider that Cat wouldn’t love her back. That the idea of love at all might cause Cat to get bored with her, or kick Kara to the curb for having the presumption.

Oh. Oh no. 

“I am ‘cool’,” Cat replies, but where she clutches the sheet, Kara can see that her knuckles are white. “And I’m sure you think you’re in love with me, three orgasms in a row will do that to most people, but I assure you that kind of thing wears off by morning.”

It’s just a fraction too cold, a little bit too polished. Kara almost believes her, but then she catches the nervous sideways glance from Cat, seeing how her words have landed. She’s not trying to scare Kara away, not really. Cat wants Kara to prove her love for both their sakes, because being with Cat Grant outside of hotels and late-night visits isn’t something that can be given easily. It’s a right that a person has to earn, and Kara is sure for once that she is more than worthy. 

“It hasn’t yet,” Kara says, edging across the mattress and reaching out to touch Cat’s cheek with fingers that only tremble a little. “Do you really think the idea just popped into my head and I blurted it out?”

“You have form, yes.”

“Well, too bad. Because I’ve known for weeks. I’ve thought about it and tested it and given all my feelings a good shake just to be sure this is the real thing. It is.”

Cat rolls her eyes. “And what about me?”

“What about you?” Kara demands. 

“Does it matter how I feel? If I even love you back?”

It’s a gamble, but Kara figures by this point she’s already all-in. “I know you do. And now you can feel safe to tell me so. Whenever you’re ready, of course. Maybe you never will. That’s okay,” Kara says. “Because I’m going to keep loving you the whole time anyway. It won’t change a thing.”

Cat considers, taking Kara’s hand from her cheek and holding that hand in her own. The sheet falls away, and suddenly they’re almost as close as they were when Kara made her confession. 

“Then I suppose,” Cat says, punctuating with a tender whisper of a kiss against Kara’s lips. “I can tell you that I love you, too.”

“You do?” Kara doesn’t mean to sound so doubtful or so damn giddy, but it just comes out that way. When Cat kisses her this time there’s nothing slow or gentle about it, just the searing contact of lips and tongues and murmured promises that don’t ever really need to become words at all. 

“Yes,” Cat replies when the kiss ends at last, resting her forehead against Kara’s. “Good job on the proving it, though.”

“Right.” Kara grins, too happy to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Would you mind if I showed you all over again? Just how much I love you?”

Cat falls back against the pillows, her smile just a little lopsided as she waves a hand in vague encouragement. “Knock yourself out.”

Seizing her chance, Kara starts to pepper kisses over bare skin, charting every inch in any direction she cares to. Cat responds with those breathy little moans, and Kara knows she did the right thing by confessing tonight. 

“I love you,” she mutters at the junction of Cat’s hip and thigh. Her answer comes in the form of Cat’s fingers tangling in her hair, but Kara feels it just the same. 


End file.
